club_penguin_rewrittenfandomcom-20200223-history
Igloo Contests
Igloo Contests are competitions that take place in Club Penguin Rewritten. In these contests, entrants decorate their Igloos to fit a theme, usually reflecting an ongoing Party or Event. To enter the contest, a penguin must decorate their igloo and click the symbol of a golden igloo-shaped ballot box with an entry ballot in the slot. There are a variety of prizes to win in each contest. Super Silly Igloo Contest The Super Silly Igloo Contest was held in conjunction with the April Fools' Party 2017, where entrants had to create weird, crazy, and silly igloos. Grand Prize Winners *700y *Debugger *Rufus *Skato Bord *Shyguy The prize was 25,000 coins, an exclusive postcard and a Double Story Igloo. Runners-Up *Boop15 *Cocoa79 *Fast Machines *Lataus *HarrySparkle *Matthew3348 *Pals09 *Stephanie98 *TurtWif166 *Memmon The prize was 10,000 coins and an exclusive postcard. Halloween Igloo Contest The Halloween Igloo Contest was an igloo contest held during The Great Storm of 2017, where entrants had to decorate their igloos with a Halloween theme. Grand Prize Winners *Aelliza *Jones *Vege *Tweetygi *All.xe *Best King 58 *L I Z *Sofushka9 *Asteri *PuffleWuffle1 The prize was 25,000 coins, an exclusive postcard and a Green Split Level Igloo. Runners-Up *Blacky720 *Broken Ice *BTSKookie *eterr *iDevil *TimothyC *trustno1 *Mage *skua5460 *C0RNN The prize was 10,000 coins and a exclusive postcard. Adventure Party Igloo Contest The Adventure Party Igloo Contest was an igloo contest held during the Island Adventure Party: Rockhopper's Quest, where entrants had to decorate their igloos with an adventure/summer theme. Grand Prize Winners *Rainbow565 *iDevil *Tooby *TippedSoup *Fajardo *cleakitty *x5o0000 *Supercool *Jannes *Acdcfan24 *VerdeSal *Domz *maria11252 *NickNamed *nattie *Octoplume *Static *amber45030 *The Fool *Jan316 The prize was 50,000 coins, an exclusive postcard and a Sand Split Level Igloo. Runners-Up *Troyella *peggy603 *ThatGuyPat *P27672 *pufitita15 *1cecream *tilda127 *HanzoMainBTW *Liby *Arthromod *CherrySky *Madisonx *A1710 *Innit *Nataliegirly *Elady12345 *papijade *L I Z *mswaddles99 *Olimuz999 The prize was 25,000 coins and an exclusive postcard. Scaaaaaariest Igloo Contest The Scaaaaaariest Igloo Contest was an igloo contest held during the Halloween Party 2018, where entrants had to decorate their igloos with a Halloween theme. Grand Prize Winners *BlueUmbrella *Kool Aid Boi *Eyewitness *haza *Tiggyz The prizes were a Green Split Level Igloo, Treasure Book code, 25,000 coins, and an exclusive postcard. Runners-Up *goOOmington *VerdeSal *Laurus *8belowzero *melodyly *Pengwe22 *Flipsz *Rainbow565 *Arthromod *Psychology The prizes were a Treasure Book code, 10,000 coins, and an exclusive postcard. Ye Olde Igloo Contest The Ye Olde Igloo Contest is an igloo contest being held during the Medieval Party 2019, where entrants have to decorate their igloos with a medieval theme. Grand Prize Winners *Brumby *spy man1236 *Bengen7 *Nina29685 *RazzyR008 *Old Fan *SockMonkeyJr *Org4n1c *Rocky Road86 *conspiracies *Bowflower *Takoyakii *Bennettford *zylp *Pepa246 The prizes are a Golden Castle Igloo, Treasure Book code, and 20,000 coins. Runner-Ups *Waitforitt *Hermon *Lily70101 *Zaline *Angel Cake16 *Bobziba *Banjo Kween *Allycat1015 *ViciousDex *Capricornv *Fluffymick2 *Seijitsu *Ssmashleyy *Stewbag23 *Tuba Leader *Justyna *Sarra4224 *Comahuh *NorthernStal *Ko Cody *Penga Jub *skellepuns *Iglo Cool *Velannia2908 *Trex4th *ISparks *Terrafin *Troyella *Fritchie *Pintan The prizes are a Treasure Book code and 10,000 coins. Trivia *Winners are revealed in the Club Penguin Times. *Contestants must not change anything in their igloo after they have entered the contest, until the winners are announced. *The first igloo contest received exactly 15,751 submissions. *There was originally going to be an igloo contest for the Island Adventure Party: Festival of Fruit, but it was scrapped due to time constraints.https://imgur.com/a/Zjbm2FB References Category:Miscellaneous Category:Igloos